


Отставка

by carfox



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Bromance, Caring Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Smp, Gen, Morning Routines, technoblade retirement arc pog
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carfox/pseuds/carfox
Summary: «Анархист в отставке»… Техно нравилось быть в «отставке». Такая жизнь оказалась лучше, чем вечная нескончаемая война, не ведущая ни к чему из-за человеческой глупости. Но еще больше Техно нравилось впервые не быть одному.
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 6





	Отставка

**Author's Note:**

> Закончила два семестра чисто на дистанционке, живу благодаря майнкрафтерам и надеждам. Не так плохо, как может показаться х)  
> Моя нервная система бтв разрушена ими же (стрим ранбу из тюрьмы? я умерла), поэтому я решила написать что-то о моей любимой арке хд Да, хорошая арка была...
> 
> Рашн-mcyt коммьюнити вы живы? Плиз стенд ап плиз стенд ап  
> Как фикрайтер чувствую себя вне праздника жизни...
> 
> Но, несмотря ни на что, приятного чтения тем двум с половиной людям, который увидят мою работу!

Холодный воздух покалывал щеки, отлично отгоняя сон. Техноблейд глубоко вдохнул, опираясь ладонями на подоконник. Снег алмазами поблескивал под негреющим тусклым солнцем. Сегодня было морозно. Пиглин потянулся и с небольшим усилием закрыл окно, успевшее за неполную минуту промерзнуть, еще раз глянул вдаль, на едва различимую границу между белым и серо-голубым — сугробами и небом. Ему определенно нравилось жить на севере. Ему нравился этот дом и эта комната — на третьем этаже, под крышей, заставленная книгами. Ему нравилась неспешная жизнь. Техно усмехнулся под нос. «Анархист в отставке»… Ему нравилось быть в «отставке». Он никогда не думал, что ему нужна «отставка», но, как оказалось, существовать без необходимости спать с пальцами на рукояти меча в заскорузлой от крови одежде, не всегда в постели и не всегда надеясь проснуться на утро, оказалось… приятно. Хотя, конечно, совсем расслабляться не приходилось. Жизнь в снегах на краю света требовала постоянной работы. Опять же, дом все еще был не достроен, а за отсутствие людей приходилось платить обилием монстров…

Техно с удивлением для самого себя подумал, что такая жизнь лучше, чем вечная нескончаемая война, не ведущая ни к чему из-за человеческой глупости.

К тому же, он впервые не был один.

В подтверждение мыслей, Техноблейд услышал, как тонко звякнула керамическая посуда в осторожных руках. Он прислушался, неосознанно ведя длинным ухом. Тихий шелест — звук, всегда сопровождающий _его_ шаги, и тихое потрескивание горящих бревен. Должно быть, Техно сегодня встал рано: у него обычно не оставалось и шанса помочь с завтраком, но сегодня он был готов реабилитироваться. Пиглин сунул ноги в сапоги, накинул на плечи грязно-голубой, запыленный снизу плащ. Все еще было странно носить что-то, что не являлось алой, отороченной белым пушистым мехом мантией. Странно. Техноблейд повел плечами. Он не то чтобы очень скучал по лишней тяжести. Внизу что-то зашипело — масло на сковородке? Техно решил поторопиться вниз, пока стало не слишком поздно.

Он неторопливо спустился по вертикальной лестнице — крайне неудобной, но зато занимающей немного места, оглянулся через плечо. Человек на небольшой кухне, стоящий спиной к нему, сделал то же самое.  
— Техно! Доброе утро, — улыбнулся мужчина, откидывая со лба выпавшую из короткого хвоста прядь светлых волос. — Ты сегодня рано.  
— Доброе, Фил. — Техноблейд спрыгнул с лестницы, подошел ближе (для этого не требовалось многого — всего два шага). Филза, его старый друг и один из немногих людей, которых он был рад видеть в любое время суток, резал хлеб.  
— Хочешь помочь? — вновь улыбнулся Фил. За его спиной качнулись с тем самым характерным шуршанием перьев о перья черные, отливающие фиолетовым, крылья с замысловатым белым узором. Техноблейду было немного жаль видеть, что, бывшие воплощением величия, они больше не способны поднять своего владельца в воздух. Случай забрал у Фила возможность летать. Он все еще мог шевелить ими, даже раскрывать и немного планировать, но взмахнуть и полететь — нет. Сам Фил, тем временем, никогда не казался слишком расстроенным. Техно думал, что друг принял свою неспособность к полету как данность. Тратить себя на сожаления было совершенно не в духе Филзы. Техноблейд обошел его, чтобы встать рядом.  
— Да, иначе зачем бы я вылезал из постели? — хмыкнул он. Фил покачал головой с понимающей полуулыбкой — длинная сережка с изумрудом в его правом ухе тихо клацнула. Филза знал, что Техно просто рад провести с ним чуть больше времени, даже если сам пиглин бы этого никогда не признал.  
— Так и что? — пиглин с готовностью подкатал рукав свободной рубашки. — Что ты собирался делать?  
— Пожарить хлеб… — Филза задумчиво отложил нож. — И сделать яичницу.  
— Лучше омлет.  
— Тогда ты и займись им, а я сделаю тосты.  
— Справедливо.

Они болтали, пока делали завтрак, когда ели его, и немного после. Солнце медленно ползло по небу к своей наивысшей точке, оставляя золотые искры в волосах Филзы, теплые, завораживающие, привлекающие сущность Техно, доставшуюся ему от ближайших родственников — самых ярых любителей золота. Его же сознание больше привлекало то тепло, которое, казалось, исходило от самой сущности Фила.

— А-ах, это было неплохо! — Филза с удовольствием потянулся и откинулся на спинку стула. — У тебя есть какие-то планы на сегодняшний день?  
Техно покачал головой:  
— М-м, возможно? Я думал проверить крышу, у меня в комнате сыреют доски, я полагаю, что это из-за снега, и где-то есть щель. У тебя нет подобных проблем?  
— Нет, как видишь, на этом этаже все нормально!  
— Ты действительно не хочешь построить дом рядом? Это не стало бы слишком обременяющим, — Техно приподнял брови. Он не первый раз предлагал, но Филза раз за разом отказывался и останавливался в его доме, маленькой комнатке над пристройкой, где сам же разводил пчел (надо сказать, без какой-либо реальной причины).  
— Нет, — со смешком махнул рукой Фил, — Если тебя устраивает, что я иногда занимаю твой дом, то все в порядке, мне хватает моего в Л’Манбурге.  
— Меня удивляет, что ты согласился жить там, — Техно поморщился. Фил в ответ с улыбкой вздохнул:  
— Я подумал, так будет правильно, — он на секунду отвел глаза. Техно не торопил его с продолжением. — Зато я буду знать, что происходит в городе, и ты тоже.  
— Не хочу больше иметь никаких дел с этой страной, и, в особенности, с ее… гражданами, — Техно скривился. — Пусть развлекаются с властью, строят новое правительство… В итоге, я все равно окажусь прав.  
Он почувствовал теплую ладонь Фила на своем предплечье — его запястья коснулся край плотной ткани длинного темно-зеленого рукава. Техно и не заметил, что поднял голос, но, видимо, звучал он достаточно взволнованно.  
— Я в порядке, — ответил он на невысказанный вопрос, но руку не сбросил. — Мне все равно. Абсолютно.  
Филза понимающе хмыкнул.  
— Конечно, Техно. Конечно.  
— …Я просто не хочу, — Техно покусал верхнюю губу, подумал, что стоило бы перевести тему, но продолжил. — Чтобы очередное совершенно точно грядущее, изнутри или снаружи — не так важно, разрушение этого города затронуло тебя.  
— Я понимаю, — Филза прикрыл глаза, сжав пальцы на руке пиглина немного сильнее. — Я не собираюсь привязываться к этому городу, друг мой. Хотя бы… потому что в самую первую очередь я никогда не забуду, что существование Л’Манбурга сделало с моим сыном.  
Техно поднял глаза. Филза свел брови, но, почувствовав на себе прямой взгляд, расслабил лицо и улыбнулся. Техно повернул кисть ладонью вверх, так чтобы иметь возможность обхватить друга за руку в ответ.  
— Я всегда — сказал Филза, чеканя каждое слово. Затем повторил, более мягко. — Всегда буду помнить, где мое место. Где мой дом. И кто мои друзья.  
Он говорил мягко. Но его пальцы оставались напряжены. Техно сжал его запястье.

Техноблейд большую часть жизни был один. И в какой-то момент даже начал полагать, что хочет быть один. Очевидное недопонимание: Техно не хотел быть один. Он просто мало с кем чувствовал себя способным снять маску. А пока ты под ней, чтобы ни происходило, какие бы люди тебя не окружали — ты остаешься один.

— Я тоже, Фил, — сказал он. А затем хмыкнул, запуская свободную руку в запутанные волосы:  
— Но я не имею к этому никакого отношения, я в отставке.  
Фил рассмеялся:  
— Тогда стоит сразу отмести вариант с тем, что Л’Манбург развалится с чьей-то помощью.  
— О, всегда найдутся желающие.

Маска Техноблейда — маска жестокого анархиста, неспособного на сочувствие, предателя, непредсказуемого кровавого бога — сейчас на крючке в подвале дома, укрытого снегами.  
Техно не знал наверняка, решился бы он действительно отказаться от нее, если бы не Филза. Рядом с Филзой голоса умиротворенно молчали. Не все, конечно, но большая часть. Этого оказалось более чем достаточно, чтобы начать новую жизнь.

В синих глазах Фила отражалась комната и сам Техно — растрепанный, немного сонный, несмотря на взволнованность. И еще спокойствие. Техноблейд ценил то, что, несмотря на то, что Фил и сам прошел через многое, он имеет силы смотреть на мир именно так. Это внушало надежду, что когда-нибудь и Техно сможет.  
Филза видел эту надежду.

Они оба верили, что смогут жить спокойно. Что мир будет длится вечно. Что все получили то, что хотели, а остальное не касается их.

Но они были _старыми друзьями_ … Слишком многое помещалось в этом определении для каждого из них. Слишком многое оно делало явным.

Они оба верили.

И оба понимали, что в один день спокойствие исчезнет. Что им придется вспомнить слова, сказанные друг другу и воспользоваться их значением.

Настанет день, и Техноблейд снимет с крючка мантию и корону, а Филза — расправит крылья

Настанет день, и белый снег за окнами окрасится кровью.

Но пока что… снег все еще был белым, а двое друзей, в шутку переругиваясь, решали, кому из них мыть посуду.


End file.
